ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- Spacing Edits Do we really need the extra spaces added to in recent edits? I still don't see the difference... Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Brett Levin Quick question... who is Brett Levin? I can't find a thing on him. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Writer of the article. It's the latest issue of GQ. I surprised to see a piece GB trivia in there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean this? lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Correct, that is the article. Read it when I was in a Barnes & Noble the other day. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Image Upload Button Problem The 'Upload File' button on the 'Multiple Upload' page is grayed out. Can't get to work. But the single uploads are working. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Sigh" Well if you want to wait til later to do it, tho you managed to get the main episode screen caps up. Had a similar thing happen a couple weeks ago. Gave me the weirdest error too, to boot. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm gonna keep going. How long did the error last, last time? Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::A hour or two. Trying to remember when it happened. I ended up uploading many things two times. Make sure that the error really did occur. Check "Recent Changes". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Must be a weird glitch in the upload script. I'm not seeing any registered error in the "Recent Changes" page. What should it read as? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::If it looks fine in recent changes, then it is fine. It is tech patch time of the week again. I doubt I was the only one that didn't miss the updates during holiday break. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Better it happens this week and not next. The bars to in the edit window on my talk page seem to be messed up now, have to hit enter a couple time to see the bottom part of text. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Submitted the bug report to wikia. We'll see what happens. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::No clue why, but its not happening to me "yet". Who knows, but you sure knocked out the last of the EGB episodes tonight. Finishing up adding collages to it. I still need to do the first 17 episodes of EGB, but thought I'd try to atleast build on the same areas. So what are your plans now that you have knocked this one out of the park? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Just me? Bummers. Yes, the word "DONE!" sparked above my head once I did the last edit. It's been a long, long, long, etc. run on the animated canon. I'll probably only be doing IDW edits for the next month or so. I do have some Movie canon trivia to add but those are fast and easy edits. Ultimately, I need to catch up on sleep. Maybe work on the Legion mini and Ghost Busted Manga in February or March. I don't know yet. Sleep for now. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:22, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Update: I've been talking back and forth with a Wiki rep. He submitted some related code errors I logged from the Firefox web console. But the good news is that if I load the Multiple Upload in 3-6 tabs, one will load as it should and I can multi-upload images. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Badge Glitch Just noticed this morning, but one of the badges is not registering edits I make anymore - the Black Slime Behemoth one for make 1,000 edits on Ghostbusters: TVG Characters articles. I know I did 6-7 TVG edits from this morning's Issue #13 edit and the count is still the same it was before. Maybe from when you changed the categories, the badge hasn't been registering TVG edits for everyone at the wiki? Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well on the bright side magic words work again (start a internal link typing and after four letters it comes up with guesses in a dropdown). Tho it looks like badge collectors got Slimed in the process. I'll go see if they are talking about it at Community Central. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for looking into it. Oddly, it's just that one badge that's glitching. The rest are working normally. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I see what happened now. I went ahead and re-added the category for the four ghostbusters. I think I'll retire the badges either tonight or tomorrow night. Get your fill. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the mention Before I sign off, just wanted to say much thanks for the Issue #13 plug and compliments over at the Facebook account. I appreciate it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Janine's insect form I need a few pictures of Janine Melnitz when she is transformed into an insect by Cohila in The Crawler. Angie Y. (talk) 22:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well I think we have a few pretty good ones there on the page already. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ghostbusters Beeline Hello, I added a lot to the page, I hope you don't mind all the stuff I added.WickedRogue (talk) 15:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Cool Beans. Yeah the wiki has been running late getting the ongoing project for the Beeline game covered. Thanks for the input thus far. More to come. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Regarding green aliens yup they changed it in the last update on march 1st. Aliens in Slimer! I was just wondering if we can put the aliens from the Slimer! cartoon in the corporal section. You know, the Tourist Alien and Morty Feeb and Captain Zeto. I mean, there are already aliens in that section. (Fuggs and Merks) --Zakor1138 (talk) 18:28, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I don't not so they should be. Ghosts, Corporeal, Deities, and Unstable categories are for paranormal entities. Living Aliens aren't the same, they're still from the same physical realm as humans are. True though there were alien ghosts on RGB but they were ghosts. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, they also aren't human. I'm not sure if the Legends section is alright, since I don't know if an Extraterrestrial section is needed. Zakor1138 (talk) 01:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm fine with an Extraterrestrial category but let's wait for Matthew to share his thoughts on the matter. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I am on the fence on this. I know its annoying for me to be at this point, but none of the materials here played canon very seriously. That is one of the reasons why they had aliens to begin with. Please check out pages 3-5 and maybe more, (Link). Sadly RPG didn't take they own story very seriously, making this worse. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:07, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::So, where would the aliens be put in? Or should they just be left alone? After all, some other paranormal media which includes ghosts also include aliens. Zakor1138 (talk) 04:06, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello It was nice talking to you, maybe we can talk again sometime. I need to go for now tho, talk to ya later.WickedRogue (talk) 17:39, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Psychokinetic Atomospheric Influence Hey what's up. I got the image of Psychokinetic Atmospheric Influence from the first Ghostbusters movie and it is the main picture of the page of the same name on the Villains WIki. I don't know you guys want or what for the same page here. I'm just lettin' you guys know while I'm still doin' both editing and uploading additional photos both old & new only on the other wikis including the Villains Wiki itself. No big deal. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Recent Changes Link Sorta minor but I just noticed this. When you go to the page, there used to be a 'see all' link under the main heading that took you to the more detailed page. But now it's gone. Do you know what happened to it? Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Technical Update: March 5, 2013- check the comments section. Aassdddai started a comment thread about the subject you see. A dev replied in that thread "This was removed unintentionally and should be back next week.". Wish I had more of a clue, I don't use Recent Wiki Activity page. I always use Recent Changes page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, yes. I can never find the right update blogs. heh. Thanks. I don't either, on a fluke I was looking at that page. I have the Recent Changes page bookmarked and tend to go there first when I check out the wiki. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Halloween II 1/2 RGB Stuff I was wondering if you happen to have any closer pics of the keystone before it is broken from the episode to be posted on the Wiki?WickedRogue (talk) 01:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I am rather busy, but I'll look into it later tonight. (Got a game running on my comptuter right now, which makes my computer hot. Gotta wait. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's alright, was mainly curious.WickedRogue (talk) 03:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You saw this one from article Samhain's Fortress? Anyways it looks to be perhaps Egyptian writing. Maybe Mayan tho. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That's cool!, I hope to see if it's possible to get it translated someday.WickedRogue (talk) 20:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ghostbusters the Video Game for PC Do you happen to know if anyone was ever able to get all 3 preorders to work for the PC version? I know they are in the coding but I never actually saw anyone willing to do it when it came out, so I don't know if it was ever done or not.WickedRogue (talk) 20:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) GB IDW I was able to get the Paperback ones, do you happen to know if the regular issues are really hard to find?WickedRogue (talk) 04:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Conversation moved to Mrmichaelt's Talk Page. Tobin I rolled it back, because there already is a reference for the RPG name after the (aka) line. One for RPG and one for IDW. If the reference you edited in was for something else, my bad. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't know the references later on were for the West games RPG and his name. I think that if all else fails, the references directly to his name would be better. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess it's also a pet peeve of mine. It looks more clean to me that all the references lie after the (aka names here) part then inside the parentheses themselves. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The biggest issue is that it gives the false impression that it is only in reference to the IDW. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:59, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah... I don't get that impression. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll leave that alone then. I am wanting to add more on the Tobin based on the Tobin's Spirit Guide (RPG) tonight tho. I want what is official up on this site so the hogwash from the "other book" doesn't have room to breath and so everyone can be informed to what official canon says. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) re: please will do! Re: Hello from Ghostbusters Wiki Hello! That file is used in the Special:Promote tool for this wiki so that image will show up on Wikia's main page in the collage of wikis that get promoted. Grace 21:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/36088 Please share this link and then go to it to support the project! If we get 10,000 supports, LEGO will make it into an official set! -Darth henry help Hi I made the following edit to the Leah episode. But now 'wingman1' has not only deleted my contribution but blocked me too. It's all accurate, I know I added external sites but this was for reference. Happy for the links to be removed but the content is correct and follows the speculation rules. Is there a chance I can be unblocked? Hope you can help thanks Jess Face second_face@hotmail.co.uk